Our difference against the world
by bbgaara
Summary: Le bonheur ne s'apprend pas, il se vit ... oui mais comment ?


Titre : Our difference against the world

Auteur : Bbgaara

Résumé : Le bonheur ne s'apprend pas, il se vit … oui mais comment ???

Couple : Shonen Aï Sasu/Naru Naru/Sasu

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens tout est Kishimoto-sama

Note : Surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre ce dont vous en avez pensé, bonne ou mauvaise review tout m'aidera !

**Chapitre1**

Cette Terre est peuplée de 6 milliards d'individus qui se côtoient les uns les autres s'en même être adeptes de se comprendre. Ce qu' ils apprécient ces êtres répugnants c'est de faire croire au monde qu'une intelligence subtile règne en eux.

Pitoyable non ???

Héhé … l'humain est de nature stupide et d'une irréprochable égocentricité. Son seul intérêt consiste à briller devant les autres … et les autres font de même …

L'humanité a beau se vanter de ses exploits technologiques et industrielles, elle n'en reste pas moins la chose la plus répulsive sur terre. N'est-ce pas incroyable de voir à quel point l'Humain a su détruire ce que la vie lui avait offert avec une facilité déconcertante ?

Mais après tout ce monde dans lequel nous vivons reflète simplement nos miroirs, notre exécrable existence qui n'est rien et que l'on considère comme sacrée.

La vie n'a aucun goût si ce n'est celle de l'hypocrisie … à oui pour ça l'être « supérieur » est très fort.

Nous sommes 6 milliards d'êtres perdus dans un monde que nous n'arriverons jamais à cerner. Et pourtant la vie continue de naître, les cris des nouveaux nés résonnent plus fort que jamais.

Mais de ces nouvelles vies, qu'en faisons nous ????

Mon nom Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Comme tous les ados de 17 ans ma vie consiste à aller au lycée pour pouvoir me faire un avenir et si possible de jouer un rôle important dans l'essor de mon pays. Le Japon. Voilà ce que l'on nous crache à la gueule en passant le grillage métallique d'un vert dépassé par le temps, à l'établissement privé de Konoha, école la plus célèbre de Tokyo.

Moi je n'ai pas demandé à être là, mais la vie n'a aucun sens et les plus puissants dirigent tous et tout le monde. Et je fais parti du lot.

Ce lycée envoie 88 de ces élèves dans les universités les prestigieuses du pays : Todaï, Waseda, Keio et Sophia.

Vous me diriez et les 12 restant ?

Simple.

Au pays du Soleil Levant échouer est un acte déshonorable et plus que tout humiliant. La moitié d'entre eux iront errer dans les rues faisant partis du petit million qui cumule petits boulots après petits boulots traînant derrière eux un échec scolaire.

Enfin de quoi me plaindrais-je ? Le lycée de Konoha retient de bons profs et le niveau est largement au dessus de tout. J'aurais pu tomber bien bas. Bien que cela m'indiffère au plus point, car pour moi la vie ne sera rient d'autre que d'innombrables moments chiants où rien non rien ne viendra éclairer ma triste et morne existence.

Et pourtant, si j'aurais su ce qui allait se passer, comment aurais-je réagis ? Car parmis ce bas monde se trouve toujours une personne qui sera là pour illuminer votre vie et cette personne là vous donnera une bonne raison de vivre.

Ce miracle, mon miracle, porte un nom. Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.

Début septembre, le traditionnel nouveau semestre commence.

Après les vacances d'été, il n'y a rien de plus détestable que de retourner au lycée. Non que ce soit la dure reprise des cours mais tout simplement parce que les gens vous entourant piaillent dans tous les sens leurs exploits d'un ennui indescriptible. Et il n'y a rien de plus chiant que ce dernier point.

Le plus problématique, ce sont les filles ; et oui toujours les mêmes qui dérangent le plus. Elles sont hystériques comme pas deux comme si elles venaient d'apprendre que Matsumoto Jun prêterait sa voix au personnage principal du prochain film de Walt Disney. Ces êtres en plus d'être folles sont effroyablement collantes. Car à plus grand désarroi j'étais populaire auprès de la gente fémino-collo-mièvristes.

Pourquoi ???!!!!!

Elles n'auraient pas pu tourner autour du dernier playboy de la classe qui s'habille dans les poubelles des quartiers riches ??

Non.

Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus hurler leur « SASUKE-KUN !!!!!!! » à une âme que la mienne ??

Evidemment.

Suis-je condamné à être Mr.Popular pour le restant de mes jours ??

Bien sûr.

Voilà pourquoi je déteste mettre un pied dans cette école.

Bien que les jacassements de mes « camarades » eurent cessés d'informer à mes oreilles que tel est allé au concert des KAT-TUN et à rencontré « Yamapi » et que truc a vu Oguri Shun en train de parler à un marchand de hot dog, il restait la terrible épreuve du discours de notre proviseur. De _notre vieille folle_ proviseur.

Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi dérangée et d'oser à 65 ans de porter d'immondes décolletés nous dévoilant une peau rêche. Elle se maquillait comme si elle aurait voulu commettre un homicide volontaire contre toute personne fragile du cœur, s'habillait de façon aussi extravagante que les Goths Lolita, se coiffait en voulant faire croire à autrui que son coiffeur est en taule et que les doigts dans la prises ne donne pas forcément un effet positif. Pour couronner le tout elle pratiquait non sans mal un langage qu'elle jugeait d'actualité.

La plupart des élèves la trouvaient sympathique et drôle. Ce n'était pas mon cas.

D'ailleurs je ne partage jamais le moindre enthousiasme envers ce qui m'entoure.

Quelques interminables 75 minutes plus tard, Obaachan-sama eut fini de radoter en nous souhaitant à tous une agréable fin de journée. Quelle hypocrite.

La cloche retentit. Enfin. Je pris mon sac en bandoulière et me dirigea d'un pas décourageant vers ma salle de classe.

Salle 3-B.

J'y suis. Je fais coulisser la porte qui ne manque pas de pousser un horrible grincement et avança machinalement vers ma place. Avant dernier rang près de la fenêtre et du radiateur. La meilleure place. Puis je fis comme à mon habitude : je scrute les environs pour voir si aucune agression de folles furieuses ne s'abattrait sur moi. Rien. Succédant à mon soulagement, mon champ de vision se concentre sur le cour. Rien n'aurait pu me troubler ne serais-ce une seule seconde. Rien sauf ça peut-être.

« UN NOUVEAU PROF ! IL EST VACHEMENT JEUNE ET C'EST NOTRE NOUVEAU PROF PRINCIPAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ce petit message d'une discrétion or norme eut l'effet voulu. Une effervescence vint s'installer dans la salle 3-B.

_Et voilà un petit nouveau qui va nous les briser_, pensais-je.

C'est à ce moment qu'_Il_ est apparût. Un profond silence régna majestueusement. Des cheveux blonds encadraient la porte ; et des yeux d'un bleu azur nous regardaient. Il s'est imposé dans ma vie comme une évidence : il allait changer mon existence.

« Yosh tout le monde je suis votre nouveau prof : Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo ! »

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre d'ouverture alors dîtes moi comment vous l'avez trouvé. Toutes les critiques sont prises. Le second chap arrivera quand il arrivera .

_Sayônara mina !!! _


End file.
